In golf, it is not uncommon for leaves, dirt, debris and other foreign matter to lie in various areas of a golf course and hinder a golfer's ability to putt a ball. Debris in the path of a ball can easily alter the course and speed of a ball putted towards a hole. To prevent foreign matter from undesirably altering the path of a ball they intend to putt, golfers typically need to bend over and manually remove debris from the putting surface. However, when there are large amounts of debris, such as may occur during the fall or during windy conditions, it may take a significant amount of time to clear the putting path. Further, over time, frequent bending to remove debris from a putting surface may fatigue the golfer, cause injury to the golfer's back, or aggravate an existing back condition.
Some products have been developed to remove debris from a putting surface. For example, grounds keepers often remove debris frequently during the day with a leaf blower. However, labor is generally expensive. And, a grounds keeper cannot always be handy when a golfer wishes. Further, a golfer is not inclined to carry a typical leaf blower in a golf bag. Regarding the use of a club itself to remove debris from a putting surface, it has been experimentally determined that more than one factor is required in the successful design of such a club. First, it is most desirable that the device be electrically operated, instead of having any sort of compressed canister for air supply, as extended operation from compressed gas canisters is not possible.
It has further been determined that air movement devices, such as fans, should be located within the club head itself, in order to negate air flow and pressure loss, as compared to designs that locate air movement devices within a grip of shaft of the club. Additionally, blowing air from a clubface is undesirable, as ball impact can be effected.